


zombie dog

by GeekeryisAfoot



Series: Young Avengers drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekeryisAfoot/pseuds/GeekeryisAfoot
Summary: Kate is a good partner to have on scouting missions because she's a badass. Kate is alsonota good partner to take on scouting missions because she does things like charge into zombie infested cabins because she sees a dog.A drabble based on the prompt "maybe this wasn’t a good idea. But hey, we now have a dog!"





	zombie dog

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t a good idea,” Kate admits, the stench of the dead again bodies behind her rotting in the summer heat punctuating her statement, “But hey, we now have a dog!” She kneels down to pet the dog's head as he sits obediently and looks up at her with his one eye, tongue lolling happily.

America pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “I will admit, clearing this place out could useful if we can make it into a safe house, but can we please make sure the dog's not infected before you start cuddling him?”

Kate squishes the dogs face between her palms and turns both of them to look up at America with two sets of puppy dog eyes. “Look at this face, America,” she says in an exaggerated pout. “Does this look like the face of a zombie dog to you?”

America studies the dog warily. He's mangy, far too thin to be healthy, missing one eye, and in desperate need of a bath. But the same could be said for just about everyone left alive after the virus swept the world, and his tail wags happily as he pants in the midday sun. It almost seems like he's smiling as Kate scratches behind his ear. He looks like he's carrying at least four diseases in the grim caked into his fur, but zombism probably isn't one of them. She sighs again. “No, he doesn't,” she admits. “But the next time you want to run into a zombie infested house just to save an animal, at least give me a heads up so I can tell you it's a stupid idea before I help you do it anyway.”

Kate pretends to consider it, but her smile breaks her act. “I _suppose_ that sound reasonable.”


End file.
